the story of Granny Pie
by AHS-Fanfic
Summary: a story of a young pinkie pie


A scared little filly came off of the train into a small village named Clopvale, she had been travelling for days, wondering why her parents sent her to this remote village in the mountains. Her name was Pinkie Pie,as her name implied her mane and coat were two shades of pink,her eyes were a shade of light blue and on her flank were 2 blue balloons and 1 yellow, her special talent was making people happy with parties. Waiting on the platform was a dark pink pony with a grey curly mane and blue framed glasses,her cutie mark was a white present trimmed with green string. She had a kindly face but she had the air of living in her own world. " Pinkie dear,is that you?"

Pinkie looked around to see if there was any one else that the pony could be talking to "yes, I am Pinkie" the elder pony squinted at her for a second " my how you have grown, I haven't seen you since you were a little filly, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm your granny Pie, I always thought out of your sisters you would be the most like me," granny Pie rattled on like that for a couple of minutes before Pinkie tried to stop her "oooooo so your my granny Pie,where are we going next,is it to a party," this seemed to snap granny Pie out of it. "oh sorry, I tend to do that some times, there is a small tea party to welcome you,just a few of my friends and their grandchildren."

Pinkie Pie looked around in awe at the cottage granny Pie lived in, it was all lace and pink,this was the most colour she had ever seen at the rock farm where she had been brought up there had only been grey. At a small round table in the corner of the living room was 3 old ponies each of them had a filly next to them. "Surprise Pie you sure took your time getting here,me and rainbow got here first expecting you and your granddaughter to be here already," this booming voice came from a light peach pony with a grey blue mane,on her flank was blue lighting bolts, on her right was a little light blue pony with a rainbow mane,her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow bolt of lightning,she looked quite boyish and brash. " Um Firefly you know that Surprise tries her best,you can't blame her because you decided to rush," a unimposing light brown pony piped up,she had a light yellow mane that reminded you of sunshine,he cutie mark was 3 blue flowers. On her left was a lanky yellow filly with a pink mane that covered her face,she had backed herself into a corner,she looked a little scared. "oh hush you two,what do you expect from Surprise anyway I know for a fact little Pinkie's train was late,there was nothing to be done," a very regal sapphire,with a beautiful white mane with a stunning horn on her head and a cutie mark of a single diamond on her flank,she had said this with out looking at them,she was brushing her grand filly's mane,this little mare was a white unicorn with a purple mane,her mark was 3 little diamond,from the looks of her she was enjoying being fussed over by her granny Sparkler. " okay pinkie I think you should go and play with your new friends,you won't want to stay with us old mare's, we will talking about boring things," granny Surprise pushed all 4 filly's out of the house before they could protest,locking the door behind her, the four little mare's looked at each other sheepishly. "hello, my name is Pinkie Pie and I haven't met other filly's before, let me guess your names, you are Rainbow wonder," Pinkie pointed at the winged blue pony " and you are Butter forest" this time she pointed at other winged filly "let me guess you are uppity up pants" this was towards the last filly. " my name is not uppity up pants,it's Rarity and don't forget it," Rarity said this in a snobbish tone. The blue pegasus filly flew up high and landed in front of pinkie "my name is Rainbow Dash, I am the best young flier out of cloudsdale since my granny." the little yellow pony quietly snuck up to pinkie and quietly whispered "my name is fluttershy, I like animals" Rainbow Dash had jumped up behind Fluttershy and shouted BOO, she screamed and hid under a bush. "hey that's being mean, I don't like meanie mean pants" Pinkie went to see if Fluttershy was okay. "it was only a joke,she is too sensitive" Rainbow did look a little guilty "sorry Fluttershy."

Fluttershy came out of the bush nervously and nodded in thanks. After that all 4 of them were close and played until night when the granny's came out taking each one of the home. Pinkie was glad she had made some friends outside the rock farm.

Granny Pie put Pinkie to bed, Pinkie was a little scared being in this big room alone. Granny Pie kissed her and said goodnight,leaving the room and turning the lights off. That night Pinkie had a nightmare,she woke up screaming seeing grotesque shadows all over the room, just as she thought that she would pee herself with terror, Granny Pie came in "oh dearie there is nothing to be a scared of,its just shadows, I will let you into a old Pie family secret,if you laugh at anything that scares you it cannot hurt you." Pinkie Pie looked up into that old kindly face knowing the words were the truth, Pinkie jumped into her granny Pie's arms and giggle,that night Pinkie learnt the importance of laughter and of friendship. That summer was one of the best for Pinkie Pie, she experienced true joy of a life that did not involve rocks or grey, granny Pie taught her how to throw the best parties for her new friends and the people in ponyville. When she left clopvale Pinkie was slightly depressed but then she realized that a whole new adventure was in front of her.


End file.
